Misión Cumplida 3
by chibineko chan4
Summary: Tercera entrega de la serie de Oneshots 00Q: Q encuentra a un inesperado héroe en su camino y decide pagar a quien salvó su vida con la misma moneda. Aunque eso le repatee el hígado a cierto Doble Cero. No menores de 14 años.


**Título: Misión Cumplida**

 **Autor: Lady chibineko**

 **(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

 **(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)**

 **(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la película "Skyfall" basados en los personajes de las novelas de James Bond escritas por Ian Fleming, son propiedad de Sony Pictures Entertainment y MGM.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan

 **Dedicatoria:** A tod s l s fans de la pareja 00Q de la cual estoy enamorada desde que vi la película hace ya un par de años.

En fin, enjoy the chapter please!

 **Misión III: Encontrarle un hogar a Jim (alias Cero Siete)**

Todo había ocurrido sin siquiera pensarlo, había sido tan rápido que Q ni cuenta se dio.

Q parpadeó mientras todo en su cabeza se reubicaba. Estaba sentado en el suelo de la fría vereda, en la calle, a unas 8 ó 10 cuadras de MI6, a las 6:19 horas, con un enorme perro pastor alemán que lo veía... de manera casi condescendiente.

Tan solo un minuto atrás un chiquillo había pasado a toda velocidad en una patineta y Q, distraído como siempre, terminó siendo arrojado a la pista, donde un carro casi lo arrolla. Ninguna de las pocas personas alrededor siquiera pensó en ayudar.

Entonces sintió un tirón de la parte de la espalda de su cárdigan, algo que lo jaló hacia atrás y ahora...

Lo miraba un perro.

Un perro al parecer un poco viejo por el blanco en su hocico, además de maltratado. Tenía un par de cicatrices en el hocico y otra más en la oreja derecha. Estaba tan flaco que se le notaban las costillas y con más mugre en el pelaje de la que cualquier ser vivo debería de tener.

Q parpadeó de nuevo, el perro se relamió el hocico y se agachó hasta acostarse con la cabeza sobre las patas delanteras para después suspirar.

Q trató de pararse y lo logró, notando con alivio que nada estaba roto o fracturado, solo un poco adolorido. Volvió a mirar al perro y el perro lo miró a él.

Era un animal imponente, pero bastante descuidado... al parecer callejero aunque en apariencia educado. Una contradicción en cierta manera.

\- "Gracias."- de pronto dijo Q, sintiéndose un poco tonto.

El perro le movió la cola ligeramente.

Q chequeó su reloj de pulsera... 6:28 horas ¡Iba a llegar tarde! Ese día tenía entrada a las 6:45 horas debido a una serie de chequeos que tenía que efectuarle al equipo antes de mandar a 005 a una misión a Medio Oriente. Bueno, siempre podía caminar un poco más rápido.

Volvió a mirar al perro, tomó sus cosas y suspirando se fue. Volteó cuando ya estaba a casi una cuadra de distancia, observando a algunas de las personas que parecían no haber notado que alguien casi había sido atropellado y al perro que desaparecía dentro de un callejón, seguramente el mismo del cual había salido.

Q se encaminó a MI6 y llegó a tiempo para trabajar en el equipo que iba a ser designado a 005, y para las 12:30 de la tarde, hora en la cual 005 pasó por sus dominios, todo estaba tal y como él quería.

Se decidió a darse unos minutos para comer algo, tomar un té y relajarse pues sentía que se lo merecía, y fue entonces que volvió a pensar en el perro con el que se cruzó antes de llegar al Q-branch. Ese animal le había salvado la vida.

Miró el sándwich a medio comer y decidió guardarlo... de todas formas él no comía tanto.

Luego de eso volvió al trabajo y se concentró en los planos para un nuevo prototipo de decodificador, algo fácil de usar por los agentes, ligero pero resistente. Todo fuese porque le trajesen los gadgets enteros o por lo menos funcionales.

Y así el día se pasó volando y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos eran las 21:15 horas y Q estaba listo para volver a su departamento, por lo menos esa noche no había ningún agente al cual cuidar.

Q caminó a la entrada más cercana al subterráneo y justo una cuadra antes de llegar a su destino se detuvo a la entrada del callejón donde había visto desaparecer al enorme perro.

Respiró hondo mientras sus ojos escaneaban el oscuro callejón a través de los cristales de sus lentes.

Por un lado no le parecía muy buena idea meterse tan tarde a un callejón oscuro (había estado escuchando a través de los audífonos las misiones de los agentes durante demasiado tiempo como para no imaginarse lo peor a esas alturas), pero por el otro lado recordaba las visibles costillas de su salvador y algo dentro se le estrujó.

Se decidió por algo intermedio.

Miró hacia la derecha y la izquierda... unos cuantos peatones por aquí y por allá, nadie demasiado sospechoso. Sacó el medio sándwich que había guardado desde el medio día en el refrigerador de Q-branch y lo desenvolvió de su empaque.

\- "Perrito... ¿Perrito?..."- llamó un tanto inseguro mientras agitaba un poco el medio sándwich.

Fue curioso como estando tan vacía la calle, un sujeto medio mareado a todas luces estaba de pronto al lado de Q mirándolo con una expresión no muy santa.

\- "Hola lindo."- dijo el sujeto a un Q que no atinaba a soltar el sándwich para buscar su aturdidor eléctrico.

Un gruñido profundo sacó a Q de su ensimismamiento.

El perro estaba allí, con el pelaje del lomo erizado y unos enormes dientes a la vista, unos ojos caramelo mirando con furia al ebrio, quien a tropezones se alejó ante tan intimidante cuadro.

Q miró al perro, el perro miró al sándwich con toda su actitud feroz ahora en algún otro lugar. Se acerc con algo de audacia y mucha hambre le arrebató el alimento de la mano y se dedicó a devorar hasta la última migaja.

Q hacía mucho que no veía a una criatura tan hambrienta. El perro lo miró moviendo la cola.

\- "Si bueno... eso era todo."- dijo de pronto el joven genio, casi como disculpándose por no tener más que darle al perro. Y la verdad eso era lo que hacía.

Miró al perro una última vez luego de ver en su reloj lo tarde que era, suspiró y se fue, aún sintiendo algo estrujándolo interiormente.

Técnicamente hablando, el perro lo había vuelto a salvar por así decirlo, y a Q no le gustaba quedarse debiendo favores.

Tal vez fue por eso que al día siguiente hizo una desviación en su camino, encaminándose a una pequeña tienda que estaba a un par de calles de donde se encontraba su departamento, pero en dirección opuesta al trabajo. Los dueños abrían realmente temprano y siempre tenían de todo.

Compró medio kilo de comida para perros adultos y una botella extra de agua y volviendo sobre sus pasos fue camino al subterráneo.

Cuando salió de la estación y pasó por el callejón no pudo evitar preguntarse la cantidad de veces que había pasado por allí sin siquiera fijarse en ese lugar en particular. Había cajas de cartón viejas apiladas a un lado y algo de basura acumulada, una vista no muy agradable que digamos, el típico callejón londinense.

Por supuesto había un plus, una nariz negra que se asomaba tras una de las cajas. Q tomó aire y avanzó lentamente.

\- "¿Perrito?..."- llamó tentativamente y la nariz sobresalió un poco más, seguida del resto del hocico.

Q sacó la bolsa de comida y un par de platos de plástico viejos que tenía en su departamento y que nunca usaba. Se acercó otro tanto hasta ver al perro por completo y muy lentamente colocó los dos platos en el suelo, uno con comida y el otro con el agua de la botella extra que compró.

No pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que el animal se dedicara a hacer desaparecer casi todo lo de ambos platos.

Q miró todo entre sorprendido y enternecido. Pronto el perro lo miraba con ojos brillantes y una cola que se movía tan rápido como le era posible.

\- "Supongo que en verdad tenías hambre... debí de haber traído un poco más."- dijo Q muy bajito mientras el perro le daba topes en la pierna con la cabeza y Q terminaba de agarrar confianza para acariciarlo justo en la cabeza entre las orejas y luego en el lomo.

El pobre de verdad estaba en los huesos, una caricia por el lomo podía ayudarl contar todas las costillas del perro sin siquiera mirar. Entonces Q sintió algo ¿podría ser?

Miró su reloj, ya se le estaba haciendo tarde. Miró al perro.

\- "Prometo venir con más luego, ahora me tengo que ir."

El pastor le movió la cola y hasta le dio una lengüetada en la mano que sorprendió al joven genio, quien un minuto después se iba del lugar con apuro y una idea en la cabeza.

Una vez más Q llegó a las instalaciones de MI6, bajó a Q-branch y comenzó su día laboral normal, asistiendo agentes, decodificando programas, creando programas de protección y virus, desarrollando nuevos gadgets, amenazando con traer abajo una pequeña nación de seguir metiéndose con la seguridad de Gran Bretaña y lidiando con los Doble Cero. Nada fuera de lo normal en una mañana de trabajo, pero cuando llegó un momento de descanso, Q aprovechó para buscar un lector de chips portátil entre los gadgets en el almacén y lo guardó en su maletín.

Estaba seguro de que lo que había sentido en el lomo del perro era un chip de identificación y si era así, entonces tendría la oportunidad de devolver el favor a su salvador al darle una vida digna de perro con su familia.

Luego se tuvo que olvidar un rato del perro, porque algunos de sus subordinados metieron la pata en los laboratorios de desarrollo de tecnología y había que sofocar un pequeño incendio. Y luego lidiar con 005 que se quejaba de su escondite en Medio Oriente y con 003, a quien se le dio por perseguir alegremente a su objetivo por todo Paraguay sin medir las consecuencias. Todo un día normal.

Así que cuando Q salió de MI6 a las 10 y algo de la mañana siguiente con todas las ganas de llegar a su apartamento para colapsar, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo extra para ir al supermercado más cercano, comprar una bolsa de 3 kilos de comida para perro y luego encaminarse hacia el callejón donde estaba el pastor, quien comenzó a mover la cola alegremente al ver llegar al pelinegro.

Q pocas veces se había sentido tan bienvenido en algún lugar.

Abrió la bolsa y le sirvió al can suficiente comida para el día, tras lo cual chequeó que nadie se estuviese acercando al lugar para así poder sacar con tranquilidad una tablet y el identificador que rápidamente acopló al primer aparato, escaneando así pronto al can. Era sin duda un chip, pero estaba desactivado... cosa fácil de solucionar.

Q reactivó el chip y pronto la información llegó hasta su pantalla. Q abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

\- "¡Vaya! Aquí dice que eres un perro rescatista y que tu nombre es Jim..."- frunció el entrecejo- "Rescatista canino 07... Jim... debe de ser una broma."- entre gruñó y rió el genio mientras que el perro al oír su nombre dejó de comer para acercarse a Q moviendo la cola con entusiasmo. Q solo pudo acariciarle la cabeza- "Esta bien, está bien... ya entendí. Veamos... Pastor alemán manto dorado, si... ese eres tú. Nueve años, bueno no es que seas tan viejo tampoco... supongo que ser rescatista te acabó un poco."- continuó Q mientras le hacía unos cuantos cariños extra a Jim entre las orejas- "¡Oh! estás retirado desde hace dos años... y te adoptó tu entrenador..."- aquí la mano de Q dejó de moverse entre las orejas de su nuevo amigo- "Quien falleció hace 15 meses ¿Y tú hace 11 meses? Eso no tiene sentido."- exclamó el joven genio mientras buscaba el reporte de deceso del rescatista canino- "Según esto el sobrino de tu entrenador te reportó como atropellado hace casi un año, debe de haber un error."- siguió hablando Q al perro, quien en ese momento estaba acostado con la cabeza sobre la pierna del humano.

Q indagó un poco más y encontró el teléfono del supuesto nuevo cuidador del perro, así que decidió hacer la llamada de inmediato aunque se moría de sueño.

Por suerte le contestaron a la tercera timbrada.

\- "Buen día, ¿se encontrará el señor Stern?"

\- "Soy Stern ¿quién habla?"

Q casi sonrió, satisfecho con el golpe de suerte.

\- "Señor Stern, al parecer encontré a su perro... el que reportó como fallecido, está vivo señor..."- pero el joven genio no pudo terminar, pues fue interrumpido de manera muy poco cortés.

\- "¡No sé quién es usted ni como me encontró o porque habla de ese perro, pero no es mío!"- tras lo cual colgó inmediatamente, y Q hasta pudo sentir la presión ejercida en el botón para terminar la llamada.

El ojiverde no pudo menos que sentirse indignado.

¡Ese perro era casi un héroe con el record de rescates que presentaba!... Alguien iba a sufrir la ruina de su crédito financiero.

Entonces Q suspiró... estaba cansado, hambriento y sin un plan B para ayudar al pobre perro.

\- "Lo siento mucho, parece que no fui de mucha ayuda."- dijo un tanto apenado mientras le hacía de nuevo cariños al can.

No podía llevar el perro con él a su departamento, las mascotas estaban prohibidas en el edificio. No podía llevarlo a MI6, estaba seguro de que en algún lugar también estaba prohibido llevar perros que no perteneciesen a la Unidad Canina Especial de la Inteligencia Británica. Y no conocía a suficientes personas con una vida normal como para buscar nuevos dueños...

¿O sí?

Estaba seguro de haber escuchado alguna vez a uno de sus subordinados hablar sobre adopciones de animales callejeros, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para tratar de recordar algo sobre eso en el momento.

\- "Mañana estaré más lúcido y seguro podremos planear algo entre los dos."- le dijo al perro, quien comenzó a mirarlo con la cabeza ladeada- "¡Ey! no me mires así... es tu futuro del que estamos hablando, debes de colaborar."- dijo finalmente mientras guardaba el equipo previamente usado y el móvil.

Se levantó y se estiró un poco y volvió a revisar una vez más que hubiese suficiente agua y alimento en los platos. Escondió la bolsa con la comida sobrante y fue con rumbo a su departamento, en verdad necesitaba dormir.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Tres días después, Q se encontraba de nuevo en sus territorios en MI6, en su oficina en Q-branch para ser más exactos, completamente superado por lo que había aprendido en sus descansos de los últimos días, desde que hubiese causado cierto caos en las cuentas y el crédito del cretino que a todas luces abandonó a Jim y desde su búsqueda en la red para encontrar a alguien que adoptase o por lo menos cuidase al perro... un tránsito, como bien había aprendido.

Al mismo tiempo que había descubierto que había más animales en la calle de los que deberían, que muchos eran abandonados sin nada de humanidad por parte de sus supuestas familias, que otros tantos nacían y morían en la calle sin oportunidad de conocer lo que era tener comida, cobijo o cariño humano... en especial, que los rescatistas de animales no eran suficientes, que los colaboradores no eran suficientes, que la comida no era suficiente y sobre todo, que no era fácil encontrar un hogar fijo o temporal para todos los rescatados, peor aún si el perro o gato era un animal adulto mayor.

Y el joven genio que pensaba que ya había visto la peor parte del ser humano, que equivocado que había estado.

Por supuesto que eso no lo había detenido de crear un par de cuentas en redes sociales bajo una identidad falsa y haber empezado a buscar ayuda y/o consejo... pero el hecho de que de cada 10 mensaje, 8 estuviesen llenos de frases como "Pobrecito perro", "No lo abandones, rescátalo" o "Espero que encuentres una familia que lo adopte" le estaba comenzando a dar migraña.

Q suspiró y respiró hondo, tenía que tranquilizarse.

Jim estaba a salvo por ahora, estaba bien alimentado e hidratado, tenía una cama que Q había comprado y había puesto en el callejón junto con una frazada polar y lo había llevado a una veterinaria cercana para un chequeo rápido y un baño, con lo cual sabía que estaba bien de salud y desparasitado. Además estaba ganando peso, las costillas aún podían contarse, pero tenían algo de carne debajo del pelaje.

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que Q no tenía aún un hogar para el perro y eso lo estaba matando.

Otro suspiro.

Era hora de volver con los demás miembros de Q-branch, era hora de trabajar en decodificaciones y nuevos planos para gadgets, todo por el país y la Reina... el perro tendría que esperar.

Si tan solo la mente de Q contribuyese con eso.

Un toque en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos y la cabeza de cabello rubio arenado que se asomó no hizo nada por calmarlo.

\- "Vaya, vaya. Uno que se apresura por venir a entregar el equipo luego de una dura misión y sin un Quartermaster que esté presente para un cálido recibimiento."

Q gruñó... realmente gruñó. Algo se le estaba pegando de Jim, ese último pensamiento hizo sonreír un poco al más joven, ante lo cual Bond alzó una ceja en calidad de pregunta.

\- "Si me dices cual es el chiste, tal vez me ría contigo, mi querido Q."

\- "Muy gracioso, Doble Cero Siete, muy gracioso."- fue la respuesta de Q, quien retomaba su habitual actitud indiferente y pasaba por la puerta de su despacho y en dirección a su escritorio en el área común de Q-branch, con la intención de recibir los pedazos rotos de cualquier cosa que Bond se haya dignado a traer.

Tomó asiento y casi de inmediato Bond estaba al otro lado del escritorio, sacando muy orgulloso el radio transmisor un tanto abollado pero completo y ¡Oh, milagro! La Walther también... en tres piezas, pero estaba allí.

\- "Estoy impresionado, Bond. ¿Es aquí donde saco mi lámina de estrellitas y te pongo una en la frente?"- preguntó el joven Quartermaster con una ceja alzada y una mirada capaz de congelar al mismo infierno.

\- "Si tienes plateadas, quiero una de esas."- fue la respuesta de Bond mientras una sonrisa galante aparecía en su rostro.

Q suspiró, de nuevo. Ese sujeto era imposible.

\- "Confórmate con el hecho de que recibo... _esto_ , y ya. Ahora Bond, estoy seguro de que tienes un reporte que llenar en algún lugar, así que desaparece de mi vista mientras hago lo mismo con las grandezas que acabas de dejar en mi escritorio. ¡Shu!"

El rubio se cruzó de brazos y miró con preocupación al menor. Algo raro estaba pasando, Q ni siquiera estaba haciendo el esfuerzo de darle a entender al agente _'porque es necesario que el equipo sea devuelto entero luego de cada misión para poder así usar el presupuesto mensual para mejorar los gadgets en lugar de tan solo sustituir el equipo perdido'_ que siempre duraba por lo menos 15 minutos. Q lo estaba ignorando... y estaba con cara de fastidiado...

\- "¿Q, te sientes bien?"- preguntó preocupado el rubio, notando que el otro ni siquiera se había llevado consigo una taza de té caliente.

El pelinegro lo miró y volvió a repetir el ¡Shu! mientras hacía un movimiento con la mano para indicarle que se fuera, tras lo cual volvió a su pantalla donde había abierto un documento nuevo para el reporte del equipo devuelto.

Bond se preocupó más, algo no estaba bien y sea lo que fuese que había sucedido mientras él se encontraba fuera del país. Pues bien, iba a averiguarlo todo, iba a proteger a Q, iba a...

\- "Bond, aquí estás."- una voz femenina nada contenta se dejó escuchar y Bond tragó duro al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Moneypenny, quien tenía los brazos cruzados además- "M quiere el reporte de la misión para ahora y se suponía que debías de haber pasado por el área médica hace una hora. Ven conmigo."

\- "Pero... Q..."

\- "Todo suyo, señorita Moneypenny."- dijo Q de improviso, sin siquiera haber sacado la vista de la pantalla.

\- "Por supuesto que es todo mio. He dicho que andando ¡Vamos!"

Q miró de reojo como Eve se llevaba a Bond de la oreja, bien merecido se lo tenía... miren que devolver la Walther en piezas. Bond era todo un destructor con sus juguetes...

Juguetes...

Seguro a Jim le gustarían un par de juguetes para perros... pero no tenía tiempo para ir a la tienda de mascotas ya ese día. Por supuesto... ¡Claro!

Seguro podría construirle a Jim un par de juguetes en los laboratorios, no pensaba que fuese algo difícil... tal vez luego de terminar el reporte podría utilizar un par de minutos en la red buscando inspiración para unos cuantos prototipos.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Bond se pasó casi tres horas redactando el reporte para M bajo la atenta supervisión de Eve y luego otras tres horas en el Área Médica porque tal vez olvidó reportar un par de costillas rotas y el hecho de que el líder terrorista que había perseguido hasta Rusia, había utilizado un fuerte alucinógeno en él durante algún momento de la semana anterior.

¡Pero es que él no se sentía mal en lo absoluto!

Bueno, tal vez un poco... pero aún respiraba, así que no debía de ser tan malo.

En fin, una vez que se deshizo de todo aquello y chequeó la hora (21:33 hrs) decidió ir una vez más al Q-branch para hacerle compañía a Q, quien seguro se sentía solo y miserable en sus dominios y agradecería algo de compañía.

Y de paso averiguaría el porqué de su comportamiento de la tarde.

Solo que... al llegar a Q-branch, Q no estaba.

Miró de nuevo el reloj en su muñeca, apenas eran las 21:41 horas. Q NUNCA se iba antes de las 23:00 horas. Se dirigió al subordinado más cercano, para completo terror de la pobre chica.

\- "Q, ¿dónde está?"- preguntó el Doble Cero con cara de pocos amigos.

\- "Q se retiró por el día de hoy, salió cerca de las 8 de la noche."- contestó otro de los pocos subordinados del Q-branch que aún quedaban a esa hora.

\- "¿A las 8? ¿Tuvo alguna emergencia?"- se preguntó Bond incrédulo. Por lo general a Q había que sacarlo de sus dominios con grúa o de lo contrario nadie lo movía de allí.

\- "Ha estado saliendo temprano desde hace días, señor."- respondió otro y los demás subordinados asintieron.

\- "¿Por qué?"- preguntó el rubio anonadado.

\- "No lo sabemos."- contestó entonces el primero que habló.

\- "Posiblemente esté viendo a alguien."- añadió el otro subordinado parlante, el cual se encogió visiblemente en su asiento al recibir la mirada asesina de Bond ante tal teoría.

El rubio no dijo una palabra más y salió como tromba del lugar. Algo raro estaba pasando y él iba a averiguar qué demonios era.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Durante la siguiente semana, Bond se dedicó a observar a Q de lejos y de cerca también... para completa frustración del más joven.

Pero Q estaba acostumbrado a tener a Bond revoloteando alrededor suyo, en realidad era algo bastante común desde hacía meses, pero no de manera tan insistente como en ese momento. Algo raro le pasaba a Bond.

\- "¿Se te ofrece algo en específico, Doble Cero Siete?"- preguntó entonces el joven genio ese día, casi a la hora de almuerzo, luego de haber tenido al rubio acercándose de a pocos durante toda la mañana, según el agente de manera 'solapada', hasta finalmente tener a Bond sentado en la silla frente a su escritorio en el área común, desde donde lo miraba con total descaro como a un bicho bajo el microscopio desde hacía casi quince minutos.

Bond pareció sorprenderse por la pregunta y hasta se sonrojó un poco, tras lo cual aclaró la garganta y poniendo una actitud de playboy galante preguntó.

\- "¿Y esa pregunta?"

Q alzó una ceja en señal de completa incredulidad. ¿En serio Bond era el mejor agente secreto de MI6?

\- "Olvídalo Bond."- el ojiverde miró la hora en la pantalla- "Si me disculpas, me retiro a buscar algo de comer. Supongo que puedes seguir molestándonos a mí y mis técnicos después del almuerzo, si es que no te molesta interrumpir tu ocupada agenda de incordiar a todo el mundo, por supuesto."

Bond miró un poco apenado a Q por un momento, pero se le pasó de inmediato mientras recobraba la galantería, al parecer una nueva idea en mente.

\- "Mis disculpas si fui una molestia ¿Por qué no me dejas compensarte? Te invitó el almuerzo."

Q suspiró, él tenía planeado ir a ver a Jim un rato y almorzar una ensalada o un sándwich junto al perro. Bond era un arruina planes ¿cuando le daban otra misión? Ya llevaba toda una eterna semana plantado en el Q-branch y los nervios tanto de Q como de su personal estaban a punto de estallar con la misma fuerza de las minibombas que estaban siendo desarrolladas en los laboratorios de prueba.

Bond se acercó un poco más a Q sobre el escritorio, invadiendo completamente el espacio personal del más joven. A Q el estómago le dio una vuelta completa.

\- "¿Y bien?"

Q perdió el aliento por un segundo, algo que le sucedía con demasiada frecuencia junto a Bond para su propio gusto o tranquilidad.

\- "Lo... lo siento Bond."- dijo entonces finalmente mientras se sacaba los lentes para limpiarlos, aprovechando la distracción para mantener bajo control sus nervios- "Pero tengo otros planes."- se volvió a colocar los lentes- "Ahora, si me disculpas."- con lo cual tomó su laptop, la puso en una mochila pequeña y se retiró del lugar, dejando atrás a un muy frustrado agente secreto, quien sin embargo ya había tenido suficiente de ver escapar al Quartermaster día sí, día también a la hora del almuerzo y estaba seguro de conseguir averiguar por fin quien era la misteriosa persona que acaparaba la atención del chico.

Hora de espiar.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Bond se tomó su tiempo para seguir a Q. El agente sabía perfectamente a donde iría el más joven a comprar el sándwich que seguramente comería ese día, teniendo en cuenta que iba a 'ver' a la misteriosa persona esa... que para disgusto de James era un 'él' y se llamaba 'Jim', tal como lo había descubierto cinco días antes cuando se había apercherado en frente del escritorio del genio y había buscado hacerle conversación de temas sin sentido.

Le había contado de la misión, por lo menos de la parte que no era necesaria poner en el reporte, como de lo que había comido, del parque nuevo al que había ido en Rusia, del par de ciclistas que se cruzó allí... todo mientras sacaba una pequeña figurilla y sugería a Q que la usara para decorar su escritorio.

Q solo lo miraba como si deseara desaparecerlo y en algún momento había soltado un comentario acerca del tal Jim y como incluso el fulano ese molestaba menos.

Pero Bond podía ver más allá de esa mirada de desidia. Sabía que se le estaba metiendo de a pocos bajo la piel al Quartermaster y eso era justo lo que quería, lo que necesitaba.

Si bien era cierto que James Bond era conocido en MI6 por su accidentada y larga carrera como un agente casi mortal para sus enemigos, también lo era por la larga lista de conquistas que se manejaba. Y Bond no lo iba a negar, era un conquistador por naturaleza... y no solo utilizaba el sexo como un arma en su carrera de espionaje, sino como una escape para sus constantes crisis emocionales y la tensión en su vida personal; así como una fuente de diversión y un medio de relajamiento.

Si, una escapada de una noche con una pareja al azar, casi siempre era algo bueno para James... casi.

James Bond también podía ser capaz de advocarse a una sola persona de así desearlo y sentirlo; Vesper fue una muestra de ellos y aunque pensar en ello le doliese en el alma, era la prueba de que tenía un corazón y de que aunque no le era fácil, estaba dispuesto a entregarlo de encontrar a la persona adecuada.

Y James había dado con la persona adecuada, y esa persona no era ni más ni menos que Q. Si, James Bond, el mortal espía seductor, había caído redondito por un mocoso malgeniado que apenas y cuidaba su alimentación o sus horas de sueño, que se veía tan delgado que fácilmente podría ser arrastrado por una corriente de aire medianamente fuerte, y quien al parecer no tenía el más mínimo sentido de la moda a la hora de vestir; pero quien a su vez poseía una mente aguda y brillante, una determinación y unos nervios de acero, la lealtad de un lobo para con su manada y los ojos verdes más pícaros y brillantes que James hubiese visto jamás.

Le había costado admitirlo para sí mismo, pero lo había hecho; Q no era Vesper, no lo iba a traicionar ni siquiera para salvarlo, Q no creía en escenarios donde no hubiese una forma de salir triunfante y de alguna manera eso le hacía sentir una seguridad que pocas veces había sentido. Así que, tras esa admisión, el único movimiento lógico a continuación, luego de dejar de tontear con cuanta falda y pantalón se cruzasen en su camino, era ganarse al mocoso.

Y lo estaba logrando. De a pocos, con mucho esfuerzo, pero lo estaba logrando. Por supuesto luego de lograr entablar una relación con Q no esperaba que las cosas fuesen fáciles ni suaves, sin embargo tal vez el saber que su vida iba a ser una montaña rusa tras lograr atraer a ese adorable y joven gruñón, era lo más atractivo de todo el asunto. James no iba a tener un solo momento de aburrimiento al lado de Q y con suerte iba a tener el resto de su vida, sea corta o larga (un poco difícil eso último pero no imposible) para aprender a vivir al lado de ese muchacho.

Un poco romanticón y rosa en su pensamiento, pero a eso lo había reducido el ojiverde. A un hombre que buscaba pasar el resto de sus días solo con Q, claro eso sin contar las veces que iba a tener que tener que utilizar el sexo como arma por la Reina y la Patria... pero incluso a eso le estaba bajando el ritmo lo más que podía. Hacía meses que solo tenía sexo con sus objetivos como último recurso, para incredulidad de muchos.

Así que el que un tal 'Jim' venga a tratar de arrebatarle a SU Q de la noche a la mañana, así como así de la nada, no era una opción viable.

 _*Jim tendrá que rogar a Dios y todos sus Santos una vez que lo tenga enfrente, porque solo un milagro lo deja vivo después de que lo encuentre.*-_ había pensado el rubio con furia en más de una ocasión durante los últimos días.

En fin, Bond esperó con paciencia afuera de la cafetería regular de Q y con satisfacción lo vio salir del lugar, con una taza descartable para bebidas calientes en una mano y una bolsa de papel con, seguramente, un sándwich en la otra; y lo vio dirigirse con un poco de prisa en dirección opuesta a donde él se encontraba.

Perdiéndose entre la gente, Bond comenzó a segui una distancia moderada. Fueron apenas unas cuantas calles antes de que Q se parase de manera un poco nerviosa junto a la entrada de un callejón, se ajustara un poco la mochila que llevaba a la espalda al tiempo que daba una mirada alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo siguiese y se metiera al callejón.

Bond de inmediato se puso en alerta, no estaba muy seguro de que ese fuese el comportamiento normal de alguien que va a ver a un 'amigo'. ¿Qué clase de persona te cita en un callejón a la hora del almuerzo?. Sin pensarlo dos veces, quitó el seguro de la funda del arma que tenía escondida dentro del saco y con sigilo se metió al callejón, avanzando a pasos lentos y con los oídos bien abiertos.

Tal vez era otro hacker... tal vez alguien estaba amenazando a Q... tal vez... tal vez...

¿Era esa la risa de Q?

Bond comenzó a acercarse más despacio al notar que Q hablaba entre risas.

\- "Nooooo... deja de besarme, me estás babeando toda la cara."- fue la frase que se escuchó con un tono bastante juguetón. El corazón se le estaba yendo al rubio a los pies.

Ahora si mataba a ese sujeto, definitivamente lo mataba.

Finalmente Bond alcanzó la esquina de la entrada al callejón y asomó el rostro con cuidado para no alertar a los otros dos y pudo ver...

A Q sentado de espaldas hacia Bond sobre una caja de madera vacía, con la laptop abierta sobre las piernas y un viejo pastor alemán al lado, el cual parecía estar muy contento de tener al ojiverde prestándole su completa atención.

Q negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras tecleaba algo en la laptop y alzaba el vaso descartable del suelo para dar un sorbo a su bebida caliente. Bond pudo notar por una esquina de la pantalla que Q estaba entrando a una página de redes sociales. Extraño, no sabía que Q tuviese Facebook.

Q pareció chequear a conciencia todo en la cuenta a donde había entrado y de pronto abrió grande los ojos.

\- "Aquí hay alguien que quiere adoptarte... y tengo un mensaje privado..."- de pronto Q pareció desinflarse- "¡Oh! Ya adoptaron a otro perro adulto mayor, el mensaje me lo dejaron anoche."- Q suspiró- "Supongo que si hubiese estado en línea a tiempo... pero estuve a cargo de la misión de 003 durante las últimas 14 horas y luego... lo siento, te fallé de nuevo Jim."

El perro movió la cola y olisqueó a Q de manera cariñosa, para luego colocar sus orejas bajo el brazo del joven genio, como pidiendo caricias extra.

Q no se hizo de rogar demasiado y luego se metió a la página del casi adoptante de Jim.

\- "Urgh... esta mujer tiene niños pequeños, ya puedo imaginarme a esos pequeños demonios jalándote la cola o algo peor. Creo que mereces algo más tranquilo que tres niños jalándote la cola y las orejas... si, de seguro luego encontraremos un buen adoptante para ti."- pareció decir Q más para sí mismo que para el perro, y tal vez así era.

Besó la cabeza del pastor justo entre las orejas a lo que el perro todo emocionado se alzó un poco y buscó incluso más cariños al pegar la cabeza a la mejilla del chico.

\- "Mira esto, aquí hay un montón de gatitos buscando un hogar... vamos a compartirlo, tal vez alguien tenga espacio, no como yo."- fue el comentario final de Q, dicho de una manera tan ácida que Bond no pudo hacer menos que alzar una ceja inquisitiva- "¡Oh! esa perrita está perdida, deberían de poner chips de reconocimiento a las mascotas, así se evitaría todo eso... compartir. Mira ese perro, se parece a ti... necesita una operación, pobre animal... ¿crees que me alcance para tu comida y tus vitaminas si apoyo con la operación?... supongo que sí, veamos... listo, 20 libras más de apoyo para pagar la cuenta de la veterinaria. Tendrás que conformarte con croquetas un poco más baratas la próxima semana."

Por la actitud del perro, seguro que no le importaba. Ese animal estaba más interesado en buscar la atención de Q que en cualquiera de los juguetes alrededor de él... y al parecer Q había estado trabajando en diseños muy distintos de los que normalmente se daban en Q-branch, porque esos juguetes tenían la firma personal del chico estampada por todos lados, eran increíbles.

Pero no eran ni los juguetes, ni la sorpresiva cuenta en redes sociales, ni el que Q estuviese sentado en un cajón de madera junto a un perro en un callejón... o tal vez si era todo eso a la vez, junto al hecho de que el rubio nunca había visto tan adorable al otro desde el momento en que lo había conocido. Si bien James Bond se sabía hasta hacía unos minutos enamorado de Q, ahora estaba positiva e irremediablemente perdido por él en todos los sentidos.

Dio un paso hacia atrás con la intención de retirarse de a pocos y sin querer hizo un ruido al chocar contra una lata. Q alzó la vista, el perro alzó la cabeza y no lograron encontrar nada raro a simple vista. Q se paró y caminó hacia la entrada del callejón... nada.

\- "Seguramente fue una de esas ratas que te hacen compañía por aquí, Jim. Bueno, no hay nada más en la red... pero encontré algo hoy ¡Tu expediente! Has sido un muchacho ocupado la mayor parte de tu vida ¿verdad?... mira, incluso pude cruzar información ¡Te has topado un par de veces con el famoso Agente 007 en el pasado... o por lo menos realizaste rescates tras sus desastres."- Q rió ligeramente mientras acariciaba un poco más al perro y comenzaba a guardar sus cosas, la hora del almuerzo ya casi estaba terminando- "Prometo venir y contarte todo sobre eso en cuanto tenga tiempo."- terminó de decir Q antes de dar un último abrazo al perro- "Bond es un poquito como tú... un sujeto rudo al que le gusta hacer su trabajo... y que me vuelve loco."- gruñó con el ceño fruncido.

Jim al parecer lanzó una risa canina ante aquel comentario y Q se puso las manos en la cintura.

\- "¡No te rías! Uf, los dos son igual de insoportables... siempre se están burlando de mi. Seguro y serían los mejores amigos si es que llegan a conocerse, y formarían un club: _'Como volver loco a Q sin matarlo en el intento'_ , y estarían haciéndome bromas y fastidiando todo el día. Y yo como buen tonto que soy los dejaría... me es difícil resistirme a alguno de ustedes."- terminó de decir con la voz baja y un suspiro. Bond se le había metido demasiado profundo para su propio gusto.

Jim volvió a lanzar una especie de carcajada canina al aire y Q lo abrazó una última vez antes de encaminarse a la salida del callejón, listo para regresar a sus obligaciones.

Bond por su parte esperó como 10 minutos antes de bajar de la escalera para incendios donde había logrado esconderse, tras lo cual aterrizó de nuevo en el piso del callejón y encaró al tan mencionado 'Jim'.

El perro olfateó el aire mientras lo miraba, tras lo cual ladeó la cabeza. No parecía dispuesto a atacarlo sin razón aparente, por lo cual Bond decidió relajarse un poco y tomar asiento en la caja de madera previamente dejada por Q.

Por lo que había podido observar, Q estaba buscándole hogar al animal pero con poco éxito... lo cual era comprensible. Todos preferían mascotas jóvenes y de fácil adaptación a una mascota de edad y con las mañas ya establecidas. Además Bond estaba seguro de que el chico no iba a estar muy feliz si es que realmente alguien llegaba a adoptar al perro, se lo veía demasiado encariñado. Al igual que al parecer con el mismo tu rubio... ¿Q en serio dijo que estaba encariñado con él? Un estremecimiento recorrió a Bond de pies a cabeza, sobre todo al darse cuenta que, como dijo Q, ese perro y él tenían muchos puntos en común: Edad, heridas de batalla, amor por el joven genio… ¿Significaba eso que el mundo le estaba diciendo que tenía una oportunidad con Q? Otro estremecimiento lo embargó, tras lo cual miró al perro.

\- "Y ahora ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?"- le preguntó el rubio al pastor manto dorado.

El perro caminó hasta su cama y se acostó con el hocico escondido entre las patas.

No, ni siquiera el animal tenía idea de que hacer.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Otro par de días pasaron e increíblemente para Q, Bond decidió comportarse de manera civilizada y aterrorizar menos o casi nada a los miembros de su equipo. Q y sus subordinados se sentían muy agradecidos por eso.

En realidad el hombre pasaba de pronto mucho tiempo fuera de MI6 y nadie, ni siquiera Moneypenny, tenía idea del porque.

Extraño, muy extraño.

De todas maneras, Q tenía mejores cosas en las cuales ocupar su tiempo.

Sus técnicos estaban desarrollando un nuevo prototipo de lanzador de dardos tranquilizantes, donde tanto el tranquilizante como la tecnología de los dardos eran casi revolucionarios... como siempre. Además sus hackers estaban trabajando en una nueva actualización de Firewall para el sistema de defensa de Inglaterra. Una vez más estaban un paso adelante de todos los demás países en cuestiones de defensa.

Y por último, aún no encontraba una familia adecuada para Jim.

Andar pensando en Bond no era, entonces, lo más acertado con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza.

Y sin embargo siempre estaba allí, en algún lugar de su mente.

 _*Es solo curiosidad.*-_ se dijo a sí mismo, sin estar muy convencido.

Y fue tal vez por andar pensando en el rubio que Q no se dio cuenta de que este mismo entró a sus dominios y se acercó tanto a Q que, al voltear sobre su sitio, casi y se produce un choque entre los labios de ambos.

La sonrisa de Bond fue absolutamente lobuna.

\- "Pero mi querido Q, sabes bien que no necesitas andar robando besos. Si tanto quieres uno, solo tienes que pedirlo."- exclamó el rubio por saludo ante la cara de perplejidad de Q.

El joven genio recuperó la compostura casi de inmediato y trató de quitarse a Bond de encima con un par de comentarios con la dosis exacta de mordacidad.

No funcionó. Bond estuvo pegado a Q casi todo el resto del día; y a la hora de la salida, cuando ya era definitivamente de noche y se le ordenó a Q ir a descansar, Bond seguía a su lado.

\- "Bond, que yo recuerde tu domicilio se encuentra al otro lado de la cuidad y ya es tarde."- exclamó el ojiverde cuando ya casi terminaba de llegar a la entrada del callejón de Jim.

Eran casi las 10 de la noche, pero aún así quería abrazarlo una última vez ese día, sin embargo por alguna razón no quería compartir al perro con nadie, ni siquiera con Bond.

\- "21:49 horas para ser exactos, mi sabio Quartermaster."- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Q resopló.

Llegaron a la puerta del callejón, Q siguió caminando y Bond igual. La oportunidad de verlo una vez más ese día, se perdió.

Q siguió caminando y llegó a la entrada del subterráneo. Miró a Bond y Bond le devolvió la mirada. Comenzó a bajar y Bond bajó con él... pagó al igual que él para entrar a la estación... y subió con él al subterráneo.

También bajo en su misma estación y siguió caminando a su lado hasta llegar a su edificio.

\- "Bond ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?"- preguntó entonces Q entre confundido, molesto y curioso.

\- "Te acompaño a tu apartamento."

\- "¿Por qué?"

\- "Porque ya es tarde."

Q resopló, un poquito irritado.

\- "Fue lo mismo que te dije hace 40 minutos, cuando salimos de MI6."

\- "Lo sé, te escuché cuando lo dijiste."

Q miró a Bond aún más irritado, Bond le devolvió una mirada juguetona. El muchacho entró al edificio y Bond entró tras él, observándolo todo con precisión, iniciando con el cartel en la puerta que decía bien claro que no se admitían mascotas. Subió con él por la escalera hasta su piso y miró la puerta de entrada al apartamento, luego miró a Q.

\- "¿Me gané una galleta por acompañarte para que llegues a salvo hasta tu hogar?"

Q gruñó algo y sin mediar más palabras metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

El lugar no era muy grande, pero estaba bien organizado... algo increíble si es que se tenía en cuenta el caos en el que se convertía el área de trabajo de Q dentro de MI6 durante el día a día.

\- "Bonito lugar."- exclamó el rubio dándole un vistazo a todo.

Ordenado pero pequeño; definitivamente no apto para mascotas grandes, mucho menos para un pastor alemán adulto con un dueño que casi nunca se le pasaría en casa. Pero tenía un no sé qué, que hacía que Bond deseara convertir el lugar en un lugar al cual poder llamar hogar... tal vez era el hecho de que todo el apartamento gritaba Q en cada uno de sus detalles.

Q pasó de él y volvió un minuto después con un paquete de galletas.

\- "Allí tienes Bond, todas tuyas. Ahora si me disculpas."

El rubio miró el paquete de galletas dulces en su mano y luego a Q, tras lo cual sonrió de manera ladina y antes de que el chico siquiera pudiese evitarlo, le dio un beso en la nariz.

\- "Estás disculpado."

Tras lo cual el rubio dio media vuelta y se marchó tarareando una tonadita que había escuchado por allí. Ahora que tenía toda la información requerida, podía ejecutar su plan.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Q estaba comenzando a sospechar cada vez más de las acciones de Bond, quien si ya de por si se comportaba casi siempre de manera algo extraña a su alrededor, el nivel de excentricidad del rubio en las últimas dos semanas había llegado a niveles alarmantes.

Bond había salido hacia una misión a Centroamérica apenas dos días después de la noche en que lo siguió a su apartamento, y excepto en los momentos de mayor tensión...

No, al diablo con eso. Ni siquiera en los momentos de mayor tensión el rubio pervertido y lunático dejó de engatusarlo con frases y sonrisitas burlonas a través del transmisor. Y ni que decir de cuando volvió tras seis días de tontear a través del link del transmisor... el Doble Cero se las arregló para regresar con la Walther entera, el radio transmisor con solo un raspón, tres costillas rotas y un ojo morado que iba para negro (el cual de milagro estaba aún dentro de la cavidad ocular) y una actitud absolutamente coqueta.

Hizo los informes requeridos y luego se apercheró frente al escritorio de Q como si de eso dependiese su recuperación.

Q ya no sabía ni que hacer, porque lo peor de todo era que últimamente en lugar de sentir molestia hacia el rubio, más bien sentía como mariposas en el estómago (y no, no era indigestión. Ya había probado con un sobre de sales de bicarbonato en agua y las malditas mariposas seguían allí).

En fin, eran las 6:12 de la mañana, el comienzo de otro día y Q estaba preparado para afrontarlo... o por lo menos eso esperaba. Bond aún tenía una semana más de descanso forzado, al parecer frente a su escritorio.

Pero antes...

Q egresó por la salida del subterráneo y caminó alegre la cuadra que lo separaba del callejón de Jim.

Aún no le encontraba hogar al perro y por lo que había leído, había rescatistas que demoraban meses o incluso años en lograr ubicar a sus rescatados, pero estaba tratando de darle a Jim lo mejor y ya estaba trazando planes para encontrarle al perro un lugar más seguro que un callejón. Había un refugio al cual podría acceder con un pago mensual que estaba de acuerdo a su bolsillo, y aunque no iba a poder verlo todos los días como lo hacía en el momento, iría como fuese cada fin de semana mientras continuaba en la tarea de buscarle un hogar para siempre.

Q llegó a la entrada del callejón y de manera sospechosa, Jim no salió a recibirlo como cada mañana ¿estaría enfermo? Se apresuró para entrar y casi se le cae el alma al suelo.

No estaba, Jim no estaba; así como tampoco estaban su caja, sus platos o sus juguetes ¡Alguien había secuestrado a Jim!

Q entró en pánico por un momento, pero casi de inmediato se dijo que tenía que guardar la compostura. Él era el Quartermaster de MI6 y había pasado por situaciones aún peores que esta.

No, no era cierto... saber a Jim secuestrado le estaba dando un malestar incluso peor que el que sintió durante la misión de Skyfall, pero aún así debía de mantener la compostura.

Piensa Q, piensa...

¡El chip de identificación de Jim! También podía utilizar ese chip para rastrear la ubicación del perro, Q se había cerciorado de ello hacía varias semanas atrás.

El joven genio respiró hondo y volvió sobre sus pasos en el callejón, tras lo cual caminó casi corriendo las cuadras que le faltaban para llegar a MI6. Sea quien fuere que se había llevado a Jim, iba a pagar su osadía con sangre.

Ni siquiera saludó al guardia de la entrada y si pasó su tarjeta para marcar el inicio de su día, fue solo porque era protocolo estándar obligatorio. Lo único que Q quería era llegar a su escritorio, prender su laptop y ubicar a Jim.

Sin embargo al casi llegar a Q-branch, se encontró con una escena salida de un manicomio. M le estaba gritando a Bond mientras que este hacía uso de su mejor rostro de inocencia, el cual por supuesto no le venía para nada. Mientras, Tanner se encontraba casi jalándose de los pelos al costado de ambos y los pocos miembros de su área que debían llegar temprano ese día estaban atrincherados a un costado, mirando la puerta con aprehensión.

Por la cara de alivio que puso al ver a Q, seguro que la cosa no estaba yendo para nada bien.

\- "¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?"- preguntó Q a Tanner con cara de pocos amigos mientras trataba de ingresar al Q-branch.

\- "Yo de ti no entraría allí para nada... Bond, no lo puedo creer. No sé qué rayos le picó, pero al parecer decidió hacer una broma a tu área. Ni vas a creer que metió a Q-branch."- dijo con un tono casi desesperado, en completa necesidad de tener a alguien con quien compartir su angustia.

¡Y encima con esas! Ah, no... Q no tenía tiempo para las estupideces de Bond o para nada más. Él tenía que encontrar a su perro, todo lo demás era secundario.

\- "Buenos días Q."- saludó Bond de buen talante, su ojo con mucho mejor semblante que unos días atrás.

\- "¡No me ignores, Doble Cero Siete! ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?! ¡¿Crees que esto es un circo o...?!"

Q siguió de largo, sin siquiera dignarse a saludar al rubio del todo, ni seguir escuchando los gritos de M y mucho menos de hacer caso a las miradas de sus subordinados que le imploraban que no entrase.

Pasó a través de la puerta...

Y un enorme pastor alemán manto dorado lo saludó de un salto, lo tacleó hasta tirarlo al suelo y comenzó a llenarle de besos perrunos el rostro.

\- "Jim..."- susurró Q con el alma volviéndole al cuerpo de pronto y sin poder creerlo del todo.

\- "¡Q!"- fue el grito de Tanner que entraba al lugar de inmediato, evaluando como quitar al enorme perro de encima del genio de MI6.

M y Bond entraron después, seguidos de los hackers y técnicos de Q-branch, quienes ya se hacían huérfanos de líder.

Entonces por fin Q abrazó al perro y con cuasi lágrimas en los ojos le dijo a Tanner que todo estaba bien.

\- "Pero... te tiró al suelo..."- insistió el otro.

Así que Q se las arregló para levantarse un poco y sentarse en su sitio con el perro aún entre sus brazos.

\- "El perro no le va a hacer daño a nadie, es lo que he estado tratando de decirles desde rato. Es un perro rescatista, está acostumbrado a lidiar con niños asustadizos y a darle tranquilidad a casos extremos de ataques de nervios. Es ideal para Q-branch y sus ocupantes y necesita de un lugar seguro donde quedarse por el momento."- dijo entonces muy ufano el rubio agente- "Además parece haber congeniado bien con el líder de los niños nerviosos... miren nomás como ya está trabajando en calmarlo."

Q quiso mirar mal a Bond, quiso gritarle y decirle que de niño no tenía nada ¡Tenía 26 por todos los cielos!... pero no lo hizo, porque de alguna manera Bond tenía razón. Jim era excelente controlando y calmando casos extremos de ataques de nervios, Q era el ejemplo del momento.

Mallory se llevó los dedos de la mano derecha al puente de la nariz.

\- "No somos la perrera municipal, Bond. Nadie se va a hacer cargo del animal, tú menos que ninguno."

\- "Yo me haré cargo de él."- respondió sin embargo Q sin pensarlo una segunda vez y M lo miró como preguntándose en qué momento el mundo se puso de cabeza.

\- "Q..."- empezó el hombre.

\- "Señor, estoy tomando la responsabilidad. Yo cuidaré del perro. Prácticamente pasó más tiempo dentro que fuera de MI6."- aseguró el muchacho.

\- "Pero, señor... últimamente usted..."- comenzó uno de los subordinados, él cual calló cuando Q puso una mirada nada complacida sobre éste.

\- "Terminó, ya no tengo ningún asunto por el cual retirarme temprano de MI6."- exclamó con voz firme mientras se paraba en su sitio.

M miró a Q, luego a Bond, luego al perro y de nuevo a Bond, quien llevaba una sonrisa ladina aún más amplia que la que tenía dos minutos atrás. Tenía una docena de reglamentos y argumentos que presentar para sacar al perro del lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero entonces Bond se pondría insoportable y para colmo de males, de alguna manera el agente había logrado poner a Q de su lado.

Un buen líder también sabe cuando dar un paso al costado, por el momento. Ya algo saldría mal y entonces podría poner, como siempre, las cosas en orden.

\- "Me rindo... de acuerdo Q, pero tomas 100% de responsabilidad. Al primer inconveniente, el animal se va."- advirtió M una última vez antes de retirarse con un terrible dolor de cabeza en ciernes. Y el día acababa de comenzar.

Tanner salió pitando detrás de su líder.

Q miró una vez más al perro y una sonrisa pequeña apareció en su rostro. Luego el momento fue cortado cuando una de las técnicos se acercó al perro y estiró una mano para acariciarlo de manera tentativa, ganándose una movida de cola y una sonrisa perruna.

Un segundo después todos los demás integrantes del Q-branch le hacían cariños al nuevo miembro del área... Jim estaba probando ser un gran éxito después de todo.

\- "¿Cómo?... ¿Cuándo?..."- preguntó finalmente Q en voz baja tras acercarse al agente y como respuesta recibió otra sonrisa ladina.

\- "Soy un Doble Cero, dame un poco más de crédito mi querido Q."

Q alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado.

\- "Y supongo que querrás algo a cambio de esto ¿o me equivoco?"

Bond puso cara de concentración un rato, rodó los ojos mirando al techo y miró de nuevo a Q.

\- "Mmmm... puede ser, puede ser. Pero para que quemar todos los barcos el mismo día, ya luego te diré lo que puedes darme a cambio de conseguirle un lugar temporal al perro."- sonrió Bond y se acercó otro paso a Q- "Por mientras, que te parece un café y una mano para acomodar al recién llegado."

\- "Supongo que te ganaste ese café a pulso, Doble Cero Siete. Muy bien... pero no pienses que te serviré café todos los días, no soy tu chico de los mandados."

\- "Por supuesto que no, Q. En realidad prefiero ser yo tu chico de los mandados, recibo galletas dulces y oportunidades de besar alguna nariz a cambio, de vez en cuando."- retrucó el otro, con lo cual hizo al más joven sonrojarse hasta la los cabellos.

Bond sonrió para sí mismo, las cosas le habían salido mejor de lo que había esperado, ese perro era su oportunidad para terminar de llega no iba a desaprovecharla.

Por lo pronto el perro, Jim, ya tenía un hogar... ahora era tiempo de conseguir un hogar para James.

Nada que no se pudiese conseguir con tiempo, paciencia, perseverancia y un poco de buena suerte.

Y un Q, por supuesto.

Y James Bond tenía un poco de todo eso.

 **Fin de la tercera misión**

 _ **Status: Completa**_

 **Notas de la autora:**

Y bueno, me prometí continuar con otros fics que tengo al pendiente... pero la fanaticada por el 00Q me gana, no hay nada que hacer. Ya luego prometo continuar con mis otros fics, en serio... por lo menos eso pretendo.

Espero que les haya gustado como terminó esta misión, a mí si me gustó aunque tanta mermelada le haya causado diabetes a más de uno. Un poco se basa en todas las peripecias que trae la búsqueda de un buen hogar para un animalito rescatado de las calles (que por cierto he hecho en más de una ocasión y por eso lo he puesto tal y como lo siento, como algo super difícil de lograr) pero que puedo decir por experiencia propia que lo vale todo, lo bueno y lo malo, cuando ves por fin a ese animalito con una familia para siempre o cuando te lo quedas tú y termina siendo tu alegría diaria (casi todos mis gatos entran en esta oración).

Lo repito, no es fácil, pero vale la pena (y aquí la propaganda de "Adopta antes de comprar" la pongo en letras de neón).

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y apoyar el 00Q. Por favor, escriban de esta pareja, denle un chance. Q y James se lo merecen.

Eso si… me muero por usar los términos en inglés, pero no puedo T.T me gusta más como suena minions que subordinados… Overlord que gran señor o gran jefe… ni modo, pero igual ya me quejé.

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

 _ **Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**_

 _Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


End file.
